Cover devices for golf bags are used to protect a golfer's clubs during travel as well as facilitating transport. Many of these covers are bulky, heavy, and cumbersome to use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,919 by May, discloses an entirely rigid container. The disadvantages of this type of covers are that they occupy a lot of storage space while not in use, and are inconvenient to carry during travel. Other covers that exist in the art, such as Dunn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,894, are made of lightweight material; however, these covers typically have a closure means which run along the vertical axis of the cover. Consequently, the user must open the cover along the entire length, lift the entire golf bag into the cover, and then adjust the cover to properly surround the golf bag before closure.
Thus, a need exists for a golf club cover which not only protects a golf bag containing clubs, but is lightweight, easily stored and transported, and conveniently installed onto the golf club bag.